zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Funnest Boss
I want to know the funnest bosses of Zelda, not toughest, or best-looking, or your favorite, but the ones that are just plain ifun/i. Please don't mention Stallord, that's a given nowadays. 1. Eox, the giant stone guy from PH. You know what, I'm just putting every boss from PH here, they're all just so damn fun. Too bad the game itself couldn't be better. 2. Onox's second form. I like how they made the boss battle side scrolling... No, I haven't played AoL, but I plan to after I finish TP. Umm... that's all I can think of. Will post more after completing TP and OoT. can min-bosses count? Solar flute 00:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Zant. Some of those phases still crack me up (shrinking down to the size of a Bomskit and hopping around holding his foot... priceless!). Diachronos (talk) 00:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) As Diachronos said, Zant for sure, but the Helmaroc King and Molgera from Wind Waker both had a fun feeling, and both had the whole sense of just "Okay, don't freak out, it's not going to hit me with its body/eat me and spit me out unless I do something wrong-- oh god, I just did something wrong". [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, here I go. Best boss battles: #Ganondorf (Wind Waker). The most epic fight in the series, in my opinion. #Phantom Ganon (Ocarina of Time). Even better than the final battle. #Goht (Majora's Mask). Let's face it, I'm a sucker for stuff that involves going fast. #Jalhalla (Wind Waker). One of the few boss fights (okay, the only one) that has made me laugh out loud. #Stallord (Twilight Princess). Again, I love going fast. And it's not necessarily a given, though I personally think it was fun. #Argorok (Twilight Princess). I remember holding my breath as it breathed fire at me as I Clawshot my way around. #Ganon (A Link to the Past). A very challenging fight, but not too much so, in my opinion. And a lot of fun. #Molgera (Wind Waker). Deserves an honorable mention for the sweet boss music. The battle was pretty fun, too. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it might just be me, but I HATED Molgera. What with the mini Molgeras messing up the L-targeting, and the fact that I could never hookshot its tongue fast enough before it ate me, it was one of the worst parts of the game for me. It always made me sad to think that I had to fight him twice, and then twice more on the second quest. User3000 Heres mine: 1.Morpheel (TP, Simply cos its fun to swim after it) 2.Molggera (WW Mabye just cos of the music) 3.Morpha(OOT, WHo wouldent want a boss thats actualy smaller then you) 4.Jalhalla (WW, Increadably, Not-scary boss for a terrifieng level) 5.Gohdan (WW, Cos he doesent even dislike you) 6.Bongo Bongo (OOT, would be absaloutly horrific if he had a different name) cant think of more just now--LEEKDUCK I hate molgera, He's too hard to take a picture of. Solar flute (talk) *Diababa: It's fun, especially when Ook helps you. *Twinrova (OOT): Because she is a unique boss, The Zelda bosses need more women. *Volvagia: Smashing that head is fun. *Argorok: I love bosses wich you can use the Claw/Hookshot *Goht: Everything's already been said. Thadeu (talk) 15:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Say, do Mini-Bosses count? If so, then Dead Hand. =3 If not, here are the top 5 funnest bosses (Well, In my opinion.) * Odolwa. One of the two bosses in Majora's Mask that aren't insanely annoying. And you just gotta love the big chases where he turns purple and makes funny noises. X3 (Majora's Mask) * Molgera. I used to kill him over... and over... and over... and I even gave myself a headache from staring at the television for three hours straight. X3 (Wind Waker) * Majora's Mask/Incarnation/Wrath. Insanity. Evil little laughs. Of course, using the Fierce Deity's Mask sort of takes away the fun. X3 (Majora's Mask) * Aquamentus. Nothing more fun than defeating a pixelated green dragon. (Oracle of Seasons) * Ganon. Not that really wussy easy one from Twilight Princess, but the Ocarina of Time one. Ganondorf, I suppose could go here too. This was the only boss I ever had alot of trouble with. (Ocarina of Time) [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page! =) 19:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Aww man, too hard a question. I can't think which one was most fun. I have a lot favorites, and I tend to enjoy all the Legend of Zelda boss battles. Sam samurai The Bosses I had the most fun with: #Phantom Ganon from OoT: Magical floating tennis!!! Woot! #Argorok: Besides Stallord (quite an obvous choice, really), this is a truly challenging and epic battle. And also, you can act as Spider Man for a few moments :D #Twinrova from OoT: this old hags are really tricky to defeat, and their banter always makes me smile. #All incarnations of Ganon(dorf): Epic, fun and exciting swordfights. Even the so-called ´dissapointment´ of TP´s bout is a remarkable duel, really fitting for a end boss. #Barinade: don´t know why, but this boss was really entertaining, perhaps becuase it was placed at the end of a partially boring dungeon. --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 22:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC)The Gerudo Guy